Time Limit
by SailorSunny
Summary: Otacon wants to tell Snake his feelings, but is afraid of how he might react.


When had he first become attracted to David? In the beginning he had thought it was a slow building attraction, but in reality it may have actually been the moment they met, which would be romantic if it weren't for the fact that he'd just pissed himself minutes prior. His initial attraction may have been the true reason for why he had asked him that question, the one that had rung in both men's ears for years afterwards;

"_Do you think love can bloom even on the battlefield?"_

At the time, he too had thought that the person of whom he was speaking had been Sniper Fox. Thinking back, he felt a different light shine upon the situation. Indicating that he had been speaking about his newfound attraction to David, and the possibility of love flourishing between them. David's reply had been so reassuring that it seemed to have spurred on Hal's attraction and given his feelings a chance to develop.

_"__Yeah. I do. I think at any time, any place, people can fall in love with each other. But if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them"_

It was always fresh in Hal's mind the exact words David had chosen to say. Instead of saying "a man and woman" he had said "people". He did not exclude the possibility that himself or Hal could fall in love with another man. To Hal, it had such great meaning, but that was only when he allowed himself to be optimistic. On other days, he would doubt himself, thinking that David may have chosen to phrase it that way because it was fewer words.

As time went by he would always find himself burning with jealously over whichever woman David chose to turn his attention to. Hal wanted to be the object of his affections, the one he would protect at all costs and hold dear to his heart. He wanted it so badly that it hurt. As his feelings became more clear to him, he found himself imagining what it would be like to be with David. To possess him, to be possessed by him. his fantasies grew from simple things, such as compliments to explicit things like sex.

He was becoming pent up and was ready to burst any moment. He could feel it in him that he wouldn't last much longer if things went on like this. On the other hand, he also couldn't handle the rejection that might come with the expression of his love. He was torn, he wanted him but he didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. So he'd stayed silent for so long that he could not hold it in any longer, Hal had to tell David now or he would never be able to.

The urgency was even more visible due to the fact that more danger was beginning to creep David's way. Hal had been tipped off about a tanker that may be in possession of metal gear. Could he live with himself if something happened to David and he missed his chance to tell him? No, he couldn't.

With this, he had made up his mind. It's not as if he didn't have opportunities to tell the other man, as they had been staying together for a while. The problem had been that he was too afraid. One way or another, the truth would be coming out soon enough. He had decided that dinner would be an adequate time to discuss his feelings, since they would be sitting down and socializing anyway.

He made it a point that evening to put together David's favorite meal, with the hope that he could put him in a good mood before even engaging him.

When everything had been prepared, he called out to David, telling him that food was ready. He waited anxiously with his plate before him for the other man to come out of his room. He looked down at his food, he knew he was hungry but he couldn't feel it over the butterflies in his stomach. Before he had time to retreat and give up, David arrived at the table, sitting down across from Hal before his own plate.

"H-hey. Haven't seen you all day, do anything interesting?" Hal stammered out. David simply shook his head, simultaneously shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth. He paused after he was done chewing and said, "I fixed some things outside." It was vague, but Hal didn't mind vague as long as he was given a response of some sort.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should smalltalk for a bit longer or cut to the chase. After a moment's deliberation, he decided on the latter. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and gave himself a moment to clear his mind before speaking.

"I need to tell you something.." He said, in a small, unsure voice. Silence fell for a few seconds before David spoke up, "Does it have something to do with the tip your received?"

Hal shook his head, "No, it's a bit more... Personal." He said softly. David, sensing he was about to be told something sensitive stood up and walked to the liquor cabinet. He poured himself two shots of hard liquor into a glass and knocked it back immediately. He then proceeded to sit down again, "Alright." He said kurtly.

Hal gulped down air then started, "I just-just want you to know that I.. I really care about you and-" he paused, drawing the words to the surface by force, "I love you."

He had finally did it, the words had come out and now he couldn't help it if his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode and then-

A chuckle came from David, "I love you too." Hal's heart sank, he had said it back so fast and without hesitation that it was clear how he meant it. He meant it **as friends. **His heart still felt like it'd explode, except now it was in a very different way. He looked down at his plate, mumbling, "I didn't mean it like that..."

Despite how quietly he'd felt he had uttered those words, David still heard them, and narrowed his eyes at Hal before questioning him, "What do you mean?" Hal became flustered instantly, he would do anything to get away from David's gaze right now. Seeing as the talk had gone awry, he stood up, "I'm leaving," He said as he fought back tears.

"Wait." David interrupted his flight, "Hal... Are you in love with me?"

Hal's face was flush, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he looked at David as he fought back the tears. He blurted out, "If I was what would you do?" David seemed unsure of how to respond, but simply replied, "I wouldn't stop hanging around you if that's what you think."

Hal had to know if there was some chance that David could feel the same deep down, "...Would you ever consider trying?"

David laughed, "Trying what?" Then noticed that Hal wasn't about to expand and added, "We're practically dating right now given all the time we spend together." He looked to Hal, wanting guidance on the subject matter. It's not as if he wanted to hurt Hal, he was simply unsure of his own feelings and whether or not he could actually be with a man.

"It's different," he said, indignantly, "We don't kiss or anything."

David could feel this conversation growing increasingly serious and found himself going back to the liquor cabinet and drinking several large gulps straight from the bottle. It was as if he was looking for wisdom in the bottom of the bottle. David took three long strides towards Hal, efficiently closing the gap between them as they were now no more than two feet away from each other.

David felt the alcohol rapidly take hold of him as he stood there in front of Hal. The liquid confidence had taken it's effect and he knew what to do next. It was the same thing as he had done with so many women in the past. He grabbed the back of Hal's head before he could resist and looked him dead in the eyes, "If you want to try it so bad then let's."

He pulled Hal's face to his, kissing him roughly on the lips.


End file.
